


Idiots in Love

by Snarky_Musical_Tacos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are restauranteurs, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Musical References, Sam Winchester's salad is a victim of Dean and Castiel's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_Musical_Tacos/pseuds/Snarky_Musical_Tacos
Summary: Castiel is in love with his best friend and business partner and lives in constant fear of his secret being revealed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Idiots in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deleted scene from a story that I decided to take in a different direction. I think I've stripped out everything that might be confusing, but if you don't understand something, please post a comment and ask.

The diner door swung shut behind them just as Dean and Castiel heard the ominous sound of thunder. “We should hurry,” Dean said while motioning up at the angry-looking sky.

Castiel takes the hand that Dean extends to him, and they sprint through the parking lot to the Impala as the sky opens up, and a soaking rain is unleashed. Dean holds Castiel’s door open while he slides inside, then he hurries around to his side. Castiel scoots over and unlocks Dean’s door for him and then stares straight ahead after returning to his side of the car.

“Thanks, Cas!” Dean says as he slams the door and frowns down at his wet clothing.

Castiel looks over at him, “It’s the least I could do after you opened my door for me.” Dean squints and motions his head towards the rapidly disappearing view outside as he starts the car, “When I checked the weather report, they said it was going to be clear and sunny today.”

Castiel shrugs as he stares at Dean’s profile and thinks to himself for the millionth time about his predicament. He never understood why people would go on and on about how attractive they thought someone was until that day that he and Dean were putting the pizza dough away together, and he happened to glance over at him.

Castiel had always recognized that Dean was handsome, but on that Wednesday, a wave of lust rolled him, stole his wallet, and left him on the floor of the walk-in gaping like a goldfish. Castiel had loved Dean like a brother since they were sophomores in college, but after that day, it’s been like someone pulled down all the storage bins on the walls of his mind, threw their carefully-sorted contents out on the floor, and walked away smirking.

Dean has always been affectionate with him, hugging him, clapping him on the back or shoulder, grabbing his hand to pull him over and show him something, and Castiel never thought anything of it until three months ago. Now every time Dean touches him, he feels like his skin is on fire, and for the first time in his life, he’s feeling urges he’s never felt before. He looks back down at his lap and tries to make sense of why after years of not understanding what the big deal was about sex, he’s experiencing an awakening.

Dean looks over at Castiel, “Earth to Cas!”

“Huh?” Castiel wasn’t listening, and for all he knows, Dean has just confessed that he’s a serial killer and is planning to dump Castiel’s lifeless body somewhere.

Dean chuckles and slides over, so he can lightly tap Castiel’s left temple, “Anybody home?” He points at the box of cassette tapes next to Castiel’s feet, “Tunes, Cas. We should probably remain here until the rain slacks off, so we’ll sit here and listen to some music while we wait.”

Castiel hands over the box and Dean grabs one at random and pushes it into the stereo. Suddenly, the sounds of Paul Rodgers singing that he feels like making love fill the car; Dean quickly ejects the tape. Next, it’s Robert Plant moaning like he’s having an orgasm; Dean pops that one out as well, so they end up with Joe Elliot singing about wanting someone to pour sugar on him. Castiel knows their names because of the jukebox at their restaurant. When you listen to some of Dean’s favorite songs for hours a day while he provides a running commentary, you pick up a fact or three.

Dean frowns as he switches off the stereo and glances up to where the rain is doing a loud drum solo. He holds his hands up in front of the barely warm air flowing out of Baby’s heater vent, “It’s weird how Mom, Charlie, and Garth all bailed at the last minute on coming with us for dinner.”

Castiel looks over at Dean, “Yesterday was a busy Saturday, and since we close early on Sundays, they may have just wanted to go home and rest up for the week.” He shivers uncontrollably, and Dean grimaces and starts taking off his leather jacket, but Castiel shakes his head and holds up his hand, “Dean, I have my trench coat, and if you take off your leather jacket, then you will be cold.”

Dean leaves his jacket on, but then he suddenly pulls Castiel into his arms and rubs his hands up and down his back, “Does that help, Cas?”

Castiel’s face ends up pressed against Dean’s neck, and when he inhales, his lungs are filled with the scents of Dean’s soap, the leather of his jacket, Old Spice deodorant, and the sandalwood cologne Mary gave Dean for Christmas last year. His pants suddenly feel tighter, and his heart is hammering away like he just ran a marathon. He knows that he needs to get away from Dean before he does something foolish and ruins their friendship forever. He starts trying to pull away, but Dean holds him tighter, “Cas, you had that cold last week, and I don’t want you to get sick again.”

Resigned to his fate, Castiel decides to take these last few blissful moments before Dean figures out his secret and pushes him away in disgust. He timidly wraps his arms around Dean’s back, “You are always worrying about me, but you don’t have to do that. I’m fine.”

Dean pulls back and looks deep into his eyes, “You are my best friend; I love you and want to make sure you are okay.”

Castiel looks down at his lap, as he’s recently discovered that it’s way too easy to get lost in those beautiful green eyes, “I love you too, Dean.” Except Castiel no longer means it in the warm and cozy best friend kind of way that Dean does.

Dean pulls him back into his arms, “Then just let me fuss over you. It makes me happy to take care of you, Cas.”

Castiel squeezes his eyes shut and swallows hard as the war inside himself rages. He loves being in Dean’s arms, but at the same time, it’s torturous because it makes him want things he can never have. He’s lately found himself thinking some very NC-17 thoughts about Dean while he’s in the shower or daydreaming about them being a couple while he’s bagging up an order of garlic knots or fixing a clog in the bathroom with the toilet auger. When Dean’s in the kitchen and starts singing along with C. J. Snare about how he’s finally found the love of a lifetime, Castiel goes in the walk-in and rests his forehead against one of the 25 lb (11.34 kg) boxes of pepperoni, so he won’t end up crying in front of Dean.

Someone raps on Dean's window, and they spring apart. Dean slides closer to his window, and there’s Cesar Cuevas under a big black umbrella. He rolls down the window, and Cesar passes a paper bag inside, “You forgot the to-go order for your brother.”

Dean grins at Cesar, “Thanks! Sammy would have been highly pissed if I didn’t show up with your world-famous salad!”

Cesar nods and softly smiles as he looks back and forth between the two men, “I’m glad to see that you finally decided to go for it, Dean.”

Dean quickly says goodbye to Cesar as he rolls up the window. He then proceeds to completely ignore what just happened, “It's not raining that hard; we should leave and get this salad over to Sammy's house."

“What did Cesar mean by that?” Castiel asks as he puts the bag with Sam’s salad down by his feet.

Dean looks down as he rubs the back of his neck, “Um, it’s nothing, Cas.”

Castiel scoots over to the middle of the bench seat and pulls Dean’s chin up, so he can look in his eyes, “Talk to me. What did he mean, Dean?”

Dean shakes his head, “It’s okay, Cas, I promise I’ll get over it.”

“Get over what, Dean?”

Dean chews his bottom lip as he continues to stare at the windshield.

“Dean?”

Dean looks at Castiel with fear in his eyes

“Dean, I don't understand; what are you so afraid of?”

Dean turns to him with tears in his eyes and whispers, “Losing you, Cas.”

Castiel scoffs, “How could you ever lose me? Dean, between the restaurant and sharing an apartment, we’re together almost every moment of every day, and I never want that to change!”

Dean bites his lip for a minute, and then he erupts, “Because I’m in love with you, Cas, and now that you know, you’re gonna sell your half of the restaurant, move out of the apartment, and I’m never going to fucking see you again!”

Castiel sits there stunned for a few moments, and then he starts chuckling at the absurdity of it all. He sees the pain in Dean’s eyes and shakes his head, “I’m not laughing at you; I’m laughing at us. God, we’re idiots!”

Dean looks down at his hands, “What do you mean, Cas?”

Castiel lifts Dean’s chin again, “Dean, I’m in love with you too, but I thought there was no possible way you could ever feel the same way, so I buried my feelings in an attempt to preserve our friendship and the restaurant.”

Dean surges forward and captures Castiel's lips in a brief kiss. As far as kisses go, it’s short and chaste, but it’s a life-altering event for Dean and Castiel. Dean pulls back and grins at him as Castiel holds his fingers over his lips in shock. Dean reaches for his other hand and interlaces their fingers. “Let’s get going; we have a lot to talk about.”

Castiel comes out of his stupor and crashes their lips back together. His first kiss was only moments ago, but Castiel’s decided that from now on, he's going to go after what he wants. He opens his mouth to Dean, and soon Dean’s tongue is cautiously entering his mouth, and Castiel’s hands find their way up into Dean’s hair. Dean pulls back a little dazed and stares at Castiel for a moment, “Uh…” He motions towards the windshield, “the, uh..."

Castiel looks out the windshield and then looks back at Dean, grinning, "Yes, the rain has completely stopped now."

Dean stares at him, "I'm gonna drive us to Sammy's house now."

“That sounds good, Dean,” Castiel says with flushed cheeks and a huge gummy smile. 

Dean shakes his head like a dog, and that seems to bring his brain back online.

Castiel fastens the middle seat belt around himself and waits for Dean to get Baby back on the road. Then he grabs Dean’s right hand and interlaces their fingers for the short drive to Sam’s place. Dean looks over at him, and they grin at each other like a couple of idiots for a moment before Dean remembers that he’s driving and should probably be watching the road.

***

Dean turns off the car when they pull up in front of Sam’s house, and he turns to Castiel to say he’ll only be a minute, but Castiel grabs him and kisses him again, and that eats up several more minutes. They finally pull apart, and Castiel smiles at him, “Let’s deliver the salad together."

Dean shifts the salad to his left hand so he can hold Castiel’s hand as they walk to the door. After they ring the doorbell, he turns to Castiel and lightly kisses his cheek, but Castiel is having none of that, so he grabs Dean for the third time today and kisses him soundly. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel, and he gets so lost in the kiss that he accidentally drops Sam’s salad.

Sam opens his front door and stands there gobsmacked for a moment before he chuckles and pumps his fist, “Finally!” Then he looks down and realizes that his salad is scattered all over his welcome mat and sidewalk, “Dean, what did you do to my salad!?!”

Dean never takes his eyes off of Castiel, “We’ll get you another one, won’t we, babe?”

Castiel nods and smiles softly as he strokes Dean’s face, “Of course, Dean.”

***

They never made it back with Sam’s salad, so he gave up and ate a bowl of a sugar-free kale-based cereal that has no artificial colors, flavors, sweeteners, or preservatives. As for the taste, well frankly it tastes like old tree bark, but it sure is good for you! Honestly, Sam was so happy for Dean and Cas that he was only mildly upset about missing out on one of Cesar’s world-famous salads. 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced in this story:
> 
> "Feel Like Makin’ Love" by Bad Company
> 
> "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin
> 
> "Pour Some Sugar" on Me by Def Leppard
> 
> "Love of a Lifetime" by Firehouse


End file.
